Phoenix Drop High (Travis x Reader)
by NekoDragon75
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is excited to start her first day at Phoenix Drop High. On the first day she becomes friends with a boy that has white hair and green eyes. Will (Y/N)'s friendship with Travis become something more? Or will this crazy school get in the way? (this is my first story (that i have posted) so sorry if it sucks)
(Y/N) P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm clock blasting in my ear.

"GAH!" I screamed as I fell of my bed and made impact with the hard floor. "Stupid alarm", I grummbled as I turned it off. I got off the floor remembering that it was my first day of high school. I ran to my closet and threw on my uniform. "let's see. I've got my phone, my wallet, and my bracelet that mom gave me. Perfect."

I put all my stuff in my satchel and ran out of my room. When I got downstairs, I saw Mom.

"Hey (Y/N). You okay? I heard a loud 'thud' come from upstairs."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I may have fallen out of bed when my alarm went off", I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well hurry up or you'll be late", Mom said as she gave me a piece of toast and shoved me out the door. "Loveyouhaveagooddayatschoolbye", she said and she closed the door. "Wow, mom of the year", I said sarcastically as walked to school.

Time Skip

I finally arrived at Phoenix Drop High School and immeadiately went to the fountain. I already knew the doors would be locked. I'm friends with a few of the upperclassmen. I saw that I still had a bit before school starts so I took out a book to read.

As I flipped to the first page, I heard panicking. "Oh no, the doors are locked! What am I gonna do; I'm going to be late!" I looked up to see a girl with black hair and carmel eyes. 'Looks like one of the freshmen doesn't know about this part', I thought to myself. I was about to go help her when I heard another person talking.

"Geez Freshman, you're pathetic". I turned to my left to see a boy with white hair and green eyes being bullied by an upperclassman with black hair, pail skin, and crimson eyes. 'Jurk. Must be a werewolf, he seems aggressive'.

I walked over and as he was about to punch the white-hared kid, I shoved the werewolf to the ground.

"Leave him alone. He's just a freshman", I said emotionlessly.

"Stay out of this Shorty", he barked.

"Whatever Buster", I said.

"What did you call me?!"

"Buster."

"Grr. Do you know who I am?!" he yelled getting off the ground and standing in front of me. That was when I noticed he was like eighteen inches taller than me. That doesn't matter, I'm not scared.

"Well, you're annoying, an idiot, crazy…should I continue?"

"That's it Shorty! You're dead!" He lunged toward me but I dodged and tripped him.

"I may be short but I'm smart. Unlike you". He was about to attack but the bell rang. He got up off the ground and stormed into the school. "Idiot", I mummbled.

I walked over to the boy and held out my hand to help him up.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. Thank you".

"Sure thing. So, what made that lunitick bully you like that?"

"Litrally nothing. I just came up the steps and he started bullying me". He had finally gotten up on his feet and I saw he was about eight inches taller than me. Geez I am short.

"What's your name?"

"T-Travis."

"You okay Travis? You seem…nervouse."

"OH! Um. It's just, I didn't think that the first person to talk to me would be a pretty girl".

"Wow. That was blunt".

"Sorry. I happen to say what I'm thinking a lot."

"Don't worry. I'm (Y/N), by the way".

"Thanks again for helping me, (Y/N)"

"Of course. Hey, uh. Do you, maybe, want to stick together? I know I seemed pretty confedint back there but, the truth is, im really nervous", I said, rubbing the back of my neck again.

"Wait. I thought you were an upperclassman. The way you were able to confront him like that".

"Hm? No. I'm a freshman like you. Cant you tell by my hight and my voice? I mean, it's really squeaky and I'm REALLY short…apparently".

"Hmm. I guess so. I just wasn't thinking. Come on, lets go or we'll be late", he said and he ran off into the school with the rest of the crowd.

'This was an interesting way to make a friend and an enemy', I thought. "Hey! Wait up, Travis", and I chased after him.


End file.
